Shame on Me
by Avery Redlind
Summary: It's well known that Raven doesn't like to be touched. It seems that no one's told that to Red X or Aqualad. (AquaRaeRed) Post X
1. Shame on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Shame on Me' by Ryan Cabrera. Also I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I do own how Red X looks without his mask on though, so there!

* * *

**Shame on Me**

The Teen Titans grumbled as they entered their home. The angriest was by far Robin, who as soon as he entered stormed up to his room to brood on the mission. They had tried to capture the new Red X again. Obviously they had failed. Starfire floated up after their leader with her head bowed. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV in frustration.

Raven watched this happen before she used her powers to faze to the bathroom attached to her room. After locking the door to the room just in case, she unclasped her cloak and tossed it to the side. Raven turned her attention to the full length mirror beside her. Her reflection stared back at her and she sighed.

She was confused. Red X had been acting odd from the beginning and what happened after he'd floored her teammates was the icing on the cake as far as odd goes. Raven looked away from the mirror and wrapped her arms around herself. A guiltily shiver danced up and down her back.

He had touched her. It was a slight stroke a crossed her waist and down her left hip. He had leaned in as if to kiss her but her powers kicked in and she had thrown him a crossed the room.

She leaned against the wall and traced the path his fingers had taken over and over again. Never once did she get even the slightest bit close to how it felt when he had touched her. Raven growled in frustration. How could _he_ have affected her this way? He was a _thief_! This wasn't supposed to happen. Red X wasn't supposed to have this... this _power_ over her!

Raven shook her head and walked to the bathtub. She turned the hot water tap on and sat at the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill. Her mind wandered to a topic she'd been putting off thinking about for awhile now. Her demonic instincts would be surfacing in a week. Raven couldn't for the life of her figure out what would happen if she told the other Titans. Starfire would be overjoyed, even though she didn't understand what Raven meant. That she was at lest sure of.

She turned off the tap and stripped out of her leotard. After tossing the article of clothing aside, she slipped into the steaming bathwater. Raven sighed and rested her head on the far end of the tub. The steam wrapped around her and cleared her head of everything. Everything other than Red X that is. A frown graced her pouty lips as she skimmed her fingers a crossed the path his had taken.

How could he do this to her? She was untouchable, at lest she was supposed to be. She growled and glared at the foggy haze around her. She wrapped her powers around the dial of her stereo as she turned it on. A song she faintly recognized as one of Ryan Cabrera's flowed from the speakers softly.

I know you wanna talk

And tell me about your day

But I keep wandering off

Oooh how you hair

Falls in front of your face

While you try to keep it up

I've always paid attention to your point of view

But now I want to focus on the rest of you

Shame on me wanting you

The way I fantasize about

What I'd give, what I'd do

I just want to work you out

Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind

Shame on me another time

Please don't walk away

I'm only drifting 'cause you look so good tonight

Now that we're alone it's so hard to listen

You know you got me mesmerized

I've always paid attention to your point of view

But now I want to focus on the rest of you

Shame on me wanting you

The way I fantasize about

What I'd give, what I'd do

I just want to work you out

Times like this I'm so glad that you can't read my mind

Shame on me another time

When the song ended she frowned farther. The song didn't help her at all. In fact it just made her _crave_ Red X's touch. Raven sighed forcefully and stood up letting the bathwater splash over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. Beads of water dripped down her skin as she stepped out. She dried off and drained the water from the tub. Without any thoughts of what could happen, she slipped into her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up to the slight pressure of another body beside her. Turning her head in the direction of the pressure, she came face to face with a somewhat unfamiliar face. The boy's dark cerulean hair fell a crossed his forehead. As she blinked the sleep from her eyes she began to notice that this boy looked shockingly similar to Aqualad. The cheekbones and nose where the same but this boy's lips where more... Raven couldn't find a word to describe it. Unwillingly, she noticed that Aqualad was a bit more built up than this boy.

The boy shifted and draped his arm over her waist. She glanced down and nearly screamed. This boy was Red X! And she had compared him to Aqualad, who had to be one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen. Red X's eyes opened and pale gray eyes stared at her in an amused manner.

His eyes trailed down my face and lower still until his gaze drifted lower than her collarbone. His pale eyes widened and were quickly shifted else where. After a moment Raven found her voice,

"What are you doing here?" Her voice rang out harshly in the cold silence of her dark room.

"I... I... I don't..." His voice wavered. He turned his gaze back to her. "I don't like to share. And I'm not about to start sharing with a fish-boy."


	2. Januray

chickiidoo: Thank you! I will.

JadenCaim4ever: I'm glad you like the story so much. The chapters will get longer, so don't worry about that!

Tormented-Raven: Once you start something the show must go on!

PrepIam: Please refrain from cussing.

Yaya: Thank you! I think I've taken care of the grammar and spelling errors. I don't know if you can be any happier... Can you?

tempestchaos18: It's very hard to find a RaeRed X fic but Vermillion by Velvet Death is a good one of the few I've found.

Pixie10111: I hope you mean that in a good way...

And to everyone else that reviewed, thank you!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**January**

"I... I... I don't..." His voice wavered. He turned his gaze back to her. "I don't like to share. And I'm not about to start sharing with a fish-boy."

Raven's mouth opened and closed as her brain fought to grasp what he had said. Red X's arm wrapped around her midriff as he pulled her closer to him. He shifted their possessions so that he was restraining her arms. A startled yelp slipped out of Raven's mouth at the sudden movement. She withered under him in a vain and halfhearted attempt to escape.

"Get off." Her voice was barely heard. She looked at the cerulean haired boy through her lashes. Red X smiled darkly at the command. He leaned forwards until his breath fanned over her cheek. He then buried his face hi her hair. Raven gulped as she felt a burning sensation at the bottom of her stomach. "Red X, please get off me!" As she said each word, he kissed his way down her cheek and neck stopping at her collarbone. Her breathe had hitched higher with every kiss that he had placed on her skin.

"Call me Will, love." It was his turn to look at her through his lashes, which were long for a boy. Although she kept her façade up, she could tell that he knew that she was surprised that he had told her his name. Will opened his mouth to say something but a loud knock startled him. He let go of her wrists and twisted around his torso to glare at the door to her room. "I'll come back later, love." He kissed her quickly then grabbed his mask and pulled the window open. He put the mask on and jumped.

Raven stared at the empty air were he was before he dashed off. She was even more confused. The feeling of guilt had grown and another feeling she didn't understand was there. The burning in her stomach began to subdue as she lay there, breathing softly. Rough knocking ripped her from her thoughts. Her teammates muffled voices reached her ears. She slipped out of her warm bed and into the cold air of her dark room. As she walked to her door she grabbed a black robe from the desk and wrapped it around herself.

She opened the door and glanced at her teammates. Raven noticed Aqualad standing off to the side. She pulled the collar of her robe closer together when he turned his attention to her.

"So... why are you here?" Although she looked at Robin and the others it was obvious who she was asking.

"Someone somehow got the Atlantis and raided some of the gold." Robin began, looking at Aqualad to make sure he had the facts right. "Aqualad was sent here to get it back. When he got here we called for you to come down but you didn't answer so we came to see what was wrong." At the end of the explanation, everyone turned back to Raven.

"I was asleep. Apparently I used too much of my powers when we fought Red X." The lie that would have slipped easily out of her mouth normally, sounded forced. Cyborg raised his eyebrow in question but she pretended not to notice. The Atlantain gave her a look that told her he saw straight though her lie. The others nodded, though Robin hesitated. "Give me a moment to get dressed." With that she closed her door and turned around, intending to go to her closet to put something on. Before she stepped two feet something grabbed her attention.

A bouquet of blood red roses and white gardenias was resting on her bed. Next to it was a silver necklace with a single blood-hued garnet etched into the shape of a raven. Two onyxes made the gleaming eyes. Raven's heart stopped as she realized who had placed them there. She looked around her room. There was no sign of Red X other then the necklace and flowers.

She sighed and walked to her closet and grabbed a purple helter top and a pair of black pants. After putting on undergarments she paused and glanced back at the necklace. Raven shook her head and finished getting dressed before grabbing the necklace and walked to the door and opening it.

Aqualad turned his head to her. That same look he had earlier was gracing his features. A small frown crossed her lips and she walked past him with her head held high. He followed her.

"What's the real reason you didn't answer?" Raven glanced at the dark haired youth. Even in the dim light the similarities between Aqualad and Red X were unquestionable.

"Do you know someone named Will?" At her question he stopped walking and fully turned to her. His eyes where filled with shock. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "He gave this to me." With that Raven held up the garnet necklace up for him to see.

He grabbed her other arm and began walking to the living room. Aqualad kept muttering about something but she didn't pay that much attention to it. His face was set in a mask of anger and something that looked like jealousy. She remember something that Red X – no Will – had said,

"_I don't like to share. And I'm not about to start sharing with a fish-boy."_

Could Will and Aqualad know each other? She didn't see how that was possible but she wouldn't dismiss the theory. As they made their way to where the other Titans were, she noticed that they still haven't taken down the Christmas decorations. In one week she would be considered an adult. In one week she would be called back to Azarath to... Raven was jerked from her thoughts when she ran into Aqualad's back. She backed up and glared at his back.

"Why did you stop?" A shout answered her question. "Beast Boy!" She looked past Aqualad to see that he was wrapped in a red material. Robin was currently dueling with Red X. Her eyes faded to black and she fazed through the wall to behind Red X. Raven lifted up her arms and opened her mouth to utter her spell. However she was cut off by Red X's hand closing around her mouth. His other arm wrapped around her abdomen. The same material that was wrapped around Beast Boy was holding her wrists together.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He whispered into her ear. "After all, it's not very nice to try to harm the one trying to court you." She struggled to get out of his grapes but it proved fruitless.

"Let her go." Aqualad had managed to get no more than five feet away from them.

"Why should I? Because you want her all to yourself?" Everyone turned to Aqualad and stared.

* * *

And here is where I stop. Heh, I can tell you're annoyed with me. 


End file.
